Goodbye Yesterday
by Luna Dial
Summary: During a rainy day, a small encounter saves Rhyme for a few moments of her life.


Forword from Rita- Yeah, its short. I know. I couldn't think up much to go and add into it...so please forgive me.

Also, this is currently a short one-shot, but if well-liked, I will make it into a series.

Disclaimer- I don't own TWEWY, or anything related...except for fanmade pins. (GET THEM, YOU FOOLS!! X_X)

-----------------------------------------------------

The rain fell harshly to the ground, defying the umbrella the young blonde girl tried to open in the scramble crossing. She was able to slip underneath the umbrella, as it again, defied her, and closed on her. It was obvious that she should give up- She was soaked head to toe. Sighing, she placed it at her side, and walked on, ignoring the rain. She was heading home, but the rain had caught her.

"Nice little shower, huh?" Rhyme muttered in the rain, frowning at the sky. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, cool to the touch.

"Yes, if I do say so." The person said, and she turned around to see Joshua. He smiled, as he handed her an umbrella. She smiled, and took it, as Joshua summoned a new one with his phone.

"Thank you." She said, taking the umbrella. The rain started to pour even harder, and Rhyme looked at her surroundings. The heavy rain made it impossible to view anything, and she just looked up at Joshua, who's smile turned into a grin. He knew that the rain was going to increase.

"Well, that clears up my theory. I knew that it was going to increase, and--" He paused, as a tiny hailstone hit him on the hand, and he caught it and showed it to Rhyme. "This."

"Wow…I never knew that it was going to be this bad." She murmured, as more hailstones fell. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it, still amazed at how Joshua helped her.

"I had a feeling. I can't control weather, but I can tell what it will be planning." He said, with his usual laugh. Although, it didn't sound as mischievous as usual. She laughed a little in reply.

"Yeah…you're the…well, you know…" She paused, and turned a bit away from him. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, the only noise being the hailstones and the rain. The silence saddened Rhyme a bit, for she didn't know Joshua too well, and wanted to know him better. Her brother told her to not go near Joshua for certain reasons, but he was the one who appeared, and Rhyme didn't have a choice.

The rain and the hailstones began to loosen up, and her back was to Joshua. She finally turned to him at this point, but only to see that nobody was there, but a small rose bouquet on the ground, with bright orange petals. She picked it up, and the stem of the roses possessed no thorns at all, which surprised her. The falling water didn't even manage to damage them at all, which surprised her more. She remembered a past conversation with Neku, and the others, how they were telling her about Joshua.

------------------------------

"_He's not one to trust. He killed me, which is how I wound up in the game." Neku scoffed, taking a sip of his soda. They all were relaxing in the fast food restaurant, Sunshine. _

"_Yeah…Prissy boy ain't worth hanging around." Beat added, taking a big bite into his burger._

"_Well…he may have his reasons. And Beat, you're gonna choke if you take such a big bite like that." Rhyme scolded her brother. At the same time, he started coughing, and took a quick drink of his soda._

"_Told you." She sighed, just as he said, "Point taken, Rhyme."_

------------------------------

She giggled a little, mainly because of her intuition that day. The rain had let up enough, that a new song she never heard was playing, on the big ad screen. Somehow, it reminded her of her current moment.

"_You are always laughing evilly, where is summer?  
But why, before you say my words,  
Even though I didn't catch the bouquet, my fantasy  
Has not disappeared_

_Goodbye yesterday, again,  
In your pocket forever, (forever)  
Your adventure is yesterday, beyond,  
Glow together with the example wounds hurt,  
But through the pain, surely I'll be fine"_

Rhyme softly smiled, as she heard the song, entitled Waratteta. She looked at the bouquet, and smiled at it, and the umbrella. The rain had stopped falling, so she closed it. As she started to walk to the Miyashita park, she realized, that maybe she couldn't trust Joshua, but believe in him, as Neku had done. Not far from the encounter, she grasped the bundle of roses, and threw them over her shoulder.

Goodbye to yesterday.


End file.
